Scared
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Neal's hidden feelings for a certain friend come to the surface he tries to hide them again without anyone finding out. He's not that successful. Or is he? Warning inside.


Alright, I'm hooked in the fandom. As pointed out by two fanfics in one day. Shh. No need to mention my obsession. I just think these two are too cute together! I love them both so much!

Warning: Sex.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Plastering on a fake smile Neal walked through the bullpen acting as if he wasn't purposefully refusing to look at anyone. He doubted that anyone would be able to read him even if they knew what to look for, but he wasn't going to risk it.

All he wanted to do was get to the restroom and empty the bile that was currently halfway between his stomach and his throat. It was an absolutely disgusting feeling that he never wanted to feel again. Especially if it meant what he thought it meant.

It had been so long since he had felt something like this. He had actually thought that he had gotten past it. It had taken a lot of work on his part and by 'work' he meant practice in denial. He had gotten extremely good at it.

It was the one secret that he had made sure no one ever found out. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of it, but he knew just how dangerous it could be if people found out. The last thing he had needed was that kind of danger in his already dangerous life.

Not that it was the same kind of danger. Actually, it was completely different and ten times scarier than anything he had ever done. Which was saying something. One of the reasons he was so good at what he did was because he didn't shy away from what scared him.

Finally getting to the restroom he quickly made sure he was alone before rushing into an empty stall. Saying a little prayer that the floors were clean he dropped t his knees bending over the toilet. He hadn't eaten that much so it didn't take long before he was back on his feet moving to the sinks.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he let out a sigh. He didn't look all that different from how he normally did. At least not to the untrained eyes. To anyone that knew him, like Peter, he looked like a complete wreck. He couldn't go back out there.

He didn't really have a choice though. They were in the middle of a case and leaving for very long was frowned upon. Maybe he could sett it as him going to get some coffee? No, Peter would be able to see right through anything that came out of his mouth when he looked like this.

The choice was taken away from Neal when the door was opened and the agent walked in. He had a smile on his lips for a moment before it felt off when he looked at the younger man's face. For a moment Neal felt the need to look for another way to escape the room even though he knew there wasn't.

"What happened?" Peter asked his worry clear in his voice.

"Nothing," Neal tried his lips already curling into a fake smile.

"Neal."

"It's a headache, Peter. Nothing big and nothing I can do about it right now."

"I have some aspirin in my desk. I'll go grab you some."

"Don't bother. Medications and I don't really mix."

"You don't 'mix'?"

"I can only really take medications a handful of times before they quit working. Not fun but you get over it."

"So what do you normally do when you have a headache?"

"Sleep or ignore it. I'll be fine, Peter."

The older man stared at him for a moment as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying. That look was extremely annoying. Especially since it seemed like the only look Peter ever used with him. You'd think that would have changed by now.

"It's lunch," Peter offered after a moment his shoulder shrugging slightly, "Go home for a bit. Just be back in two hours. Got it?"

"You sure? I've worked with worse."

"Like I said it's lunch. Two hours, Neal."

Smiling widely the two men made their way out of the restroom parting ways at the elevators. Soon Neal was slowly making his way to June's place hoping the fresh air would calm him down. He wasn't actually lying when he said he wasn't feeling well.

Like the fact he knew exactly why he felt as badly as he did. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Why was it the things that he never wanted to deal with always seemed to come back when he really didn't have time for them?

Sighing Neal decided to do the one thing he usually avoided like the plague. He decided to let his mind wonder where it pleased. It was never a good idea to do, but he had to do something before the drove himself insane. Maybe he could finally get them off of his mind for good.

It had started off as a simple little thing. Just a little crush. One that he hid out of fear of losing everything that he had just gained. There was no point in bringing up something that meant nothing. Only it didn't stop at a stupid school boy crush.

With every passing day his crush grew stronger. All too soon he was falling in love and that terrified him. Especially since he knew that running away wouldn't actually help. Not that he didn't think about leaving with out a look back at what he was losing.

He had decided that he had to suck it up if he wanted to stay. So he did. He pushed those thoughts away until he was alone and it was dark. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from acting impulsive. Which, as he was often told, was not a good characteristic to have.

He had spent more time than he liked to admit biting into his hand or pillow so no one would hear the noises he made as he jerked off. Or he would spend more than his fair share of time in the showers with his fingers inside himself trying to get off.

For months he had spent more time getting himself off than he had when he was a teenager. It wasn't the best way to spend his time, but it was the closest thing he was going to get to what he had wanted. That was when Kate came into his life.

Things had changed after that. He had finally found someone that he could love that would love him back. He had someone that… A choked off sound fell from his lips before he knew it. God, how he hated thinking of Kate.

He felt so much guilt and anger for the role he had played in her death. It had been his fault for thinking it a good idea to bring someone as pure and sweet as her into his life style. She had been a quick learner, but she had never truly belonged in it.

Her life would have been all the better if he had listened to Mozzie. In the end his need to believe that he was always right had cost her life. He was just so damn stupid and nearsighted sometimes and it always seemed to cost someone else everything.

Sighing he opened the door to June's house and started towards his room. He was about halfway up the stairs when he hear the soft keys of a piano. As much as he wanted to be alone he found himself going back downstairs and into the library.

"Neal," June greeted with a smile her fingers never stopping, "You're home early. Is everything alright?"

"Headache," Neal offered knowing it was always a good idea to keep up the same lie.

"Oh, dear. Is this bothering you? I can stop."

"No, please, it's alright."

June stared at him for a moment before scooting over slightly so he could sit next to her on the bench. Smiling he sat down staring at her hands as they moved gracefully. He always did love watching people do things that brought them joy. It was calming.

For awhile the two of them simply sat there not speaking. It was nice to sit there neither of them expecting anything. They were just enjoying each others company with nothing hanging over their heads. It wasn't often that he got to do something like this with people.

"I'm not going to ask you what is going on in that head of yours, "June said not looking at him though her lips had a gentle smile on them, "But I'm here if you'd like to talk."

"I'm not sure what to say," Neal shrugged sighing softly, "My head's a little messed up right now."

"But all the thoughts are focused on something specific."

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

Sighing the con-man stood up and started towards the door. He knew that if there was one person that wouldn't judge him or tell anyone it was June. Taking a deep breath he turned back to her his mouth open to tell her everything when he froze.

If he told her then he'd be admitting it out loud for the first time. Saying it out loud always made it seem real. He wouldn't be able to keep hiding it if he told her. Even if no one else found out he'd never be able to help it from being real in his mind again.

"It's stupid," Neal finally spoke falling into one of the chairs.

"Baby, if it's affecting you this much then it's not stupid," June replied instantly.

"I thought I had pushed all of this away years ago."

"Things never stayed buried for long."

"I know. I just had hoped this was over. I had moved on with Kate. She was everything that I had dreamed of when I was a kid."

"Except?"

"Except I grew up and the things I had been dreaming of changed. I had one goal in mind and even when I knew that that wasn't the thing I wanted anymore I kept striving towards it."

"You're not ready to lose those dreams."

"No, I'm not. Because if I do then it is completely my fault."

"What is?"

"Kate's death."

"Neal..."

"I knew that it was never going to go anywhere with her, but I still brought her into this life. If I had just forgotten about those stupid, childish dreams she'd be married with a life. I took that from her."

"You couldn't have known things would end the way they did."

"Maybe not, but I still used her because I was too scared to admit I had fallen in love with Mozzie!"

The room had fallen silent after Neal yelled that. His chest was heaving as he blinked back tears. It was completely ridiculous for him to still be so emotional about his feelings for his best friend. He had walked away from that long ago.

Feeling his shoulders sag he buried his face in his hands. He hated when he broke down like this. It was dangerous for anyone to see him vulnerable. It was dangerous for him if they decided to use what they learned against him. He knew better than to do this.

The couch sunk slightly next to him as the older woman sat next to him and rested a hand on his back. She had a sad smile on her lips and instantly he knew that she understood what he was going through. A part of him hated that she did.

"He doesn't know," Neal whispered knowing he sounded like he was pleading.

"I won't tell him," June promised with a nod, "Why don't you go rest for a bit?"

"I have to get back to work. Thank you, June."

Both of them stood up and Neal felt himself being pulled into a hug. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pulling away he offered her a smile before walking out of the house hoping he looked better than before.

He knew that technically he had an hour before he had to get back, but he was tired of being in his own head. Focusing on the case would be a good thing for him. Even if he knew that he was going to have to face Mozzie sooner that way.

It wasn't long until he was walking to his desk a smile on his lips. From his chair he saw Peter watching him carefully as if he was afraid he was either planning something or passing out. The agent really needed to get a better poker face or at least use the one that Neal knew he had.

Waving slightly he picked up a pen and his sketchpad and started to draw without any real thought. For the first few months of his prison sentence he had been unable to have any of his art supplies.

Art was the only real escape he had though. As long as he wasn't in jail it was nearly impossible to force him to stop drawing whenever he pleased. He was never going to lose the ability to draw again. He didn't think his mind could handle it.

"Is that going to be Mozzie?" Jones questioned placing a file on his desk.

Looking down at his sketchpad he saw the beginnings of his friends face staring up at him. A strong part of him wanted to rip up the drawing out of sheer frustration. Why couldn't he get away from those feelings? It would be better for everyone if he did.

"Got to keep the skills up," Neal offered with a fake smirk, "Don't worry I'll do you next."

The man chuckled with a shake of his head heading back to his own desk. Now that someone had seen what he was drawing he couldn't simply throw it away. He was going to have to finish it no matter how much it hurt his heart to do so.

For the rest of the lunch break the con-man found himself focused solely on his sketch. It had been years since he had sketched the older man. He thought it would be too easy for people to see what he was trying to hide. He had been right about that.

After he had met Kate he had gotten rid of the sketchpads filled with drawings of Mozzie. He hadn't wanted her to stumble across them and get the wrong idea. Or, should he say, he didn't want her to see the truth.

"You ready for this?" Peter asked walking up to his desk.

"Of course," Neal replied not looking up from his drawing.

"Headache gone?"

"Not really, but it's nothing that's going to stop me."

Peter opened his mouth to say something before closing it with a sigh. That was enough to get the young man to finally tear his eyes from his work. The agent looked at him with worried eyes before he motioned to the drawing. Without thinking he flipped the sketchbook over hiding his work.

The older man's face hardened almost instantly as if he was certain that he was hiding some nefarious plan. Then he stopped moving. Brown eyes darted over his face before widening. It was easy to tell that the man had figured it out. He hated how easy Peter could read him sometimes.

"Neal," Peter sighed as if he was going to say something then shaking his head once more, "Come one. Everything's ready."

Nodding his head he quickly put the sketchbook away. People normally stayed out of each others desks, but he wasn't going to risk it. Two people had already figured out his deepest secret today. He didn't want to have to deal with anymore people.

When they got to the door to the conference room, Neal felt a hand pat his shoulder. Turning slightly he watched Peter walk part him as if nothing happened. At the very least he knew that the older man didn't hold his feelings for Mozzie against him.

After that Neal allowed himself to get caught up in the case. It was the easiest way to get his mind to focus. Something that he was actually happy about. Until he was finished with the case and he had nothing to hide behind.

The end of the case came too soon and he had no reason to stay at the office. Getting his sketchbook from his desk he got into the elevator ready to leave. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to face whatever was going to come when he got home.

Shutting the door to his place behind him he placed his sketchpad on the table before going to the closet. He stripped down to his undershirt his whole body shaking with pent up energy. That was the biggest issue with working with the F.B.I. He didn't get a say in when they stopped.

Rolling his neck he started to set everything up for him to paint. He hope that it would be enough to distract his mind for awhile. At the very least he could get rid of some of the frustration he felt from everything that was going on in his mind.

He was just starting to set his paints out when the door opened. Looking up he felt his stomach drop seeing Mozzie walk in. He had a smile on his lips as he talked about something that Neal wasn't actually paying attention to.

"Neal!" Mozzie called causing him to jerk his head up.

"What?" Neal questioned in confusion before straightening up and forcing a smile to his lips, "Sorry. Got distracted. What's going on?"

The older man stared at him for a moment causing him to sigh. How much time did people spend trying to figure out if he was hiding something or not? Couldn't they just take his word for it instead of assuming he was lying and that he had no need for a private life?

"You're acting strangely," Mozzie accused slowly walking towards his eyes baring into him, "You don't normally hide things from me."

"Moz," Neal tried to say hoping to end this whole thing before it started.

"No. We don't hide things from each other."

A scoff fell from Neal's lips at that. While it was true that they knew each other better than anyone else they still had their fair share of secrets. It was stupid to assume anything else and that was without taking into consideration their profession.

Standing up he made his way to the sink and poured some water into a cup. He really didn't want to deal with anymore today. All he could think of doing was painting for awhile before falling asleep and forgetting that this day had even happened.

"Neal, what is going on with you?" Mozzie questioned walking over so he was a few feet away from him.

"Nothing," Neal sighed not looking at the older man as he brushed past him.

"Glad to know I'm suddenly invisible."

"Moz, that's not..."

"No, it's fine. It's a good feeling. One that I'm actually fond of. You know back in the day..."

Hearing his friend go off on another tangent Neal tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down from doing something stupid. His emotions were too close to the surface though. The normal control that he had was nowhere near as strong as usual.

Shutting his eyes he felt the last of his control slipping away. He had to get away from his friend before he did something he couldn't take back. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Mozzie after all the time he spent trying to keep him from the truth.

Moving quickly he set the cup of water down and walked out onto the terrace needing to get away. His heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way to the edge staring out to the cite. He had to get some control back. He couldn't let this ruin him.

"Really, Neal?" Mozzie scoffed following him outside, "Running away?"

"Please," Neal whispered his voice shaking slightly.

"No, I'm not going to let you hide from this. Not when it's making you act like this. Talk to me."

"Mozzie."

"Neal."

The younger man could feel his friend behind him and knew that he had nowhere else he could go. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on anything else, but having the other man so close to him while his emotions were so close to the surface made it impossible.

"Come on," Mozzie tried again, "What's going..."

Before the older man could finish his sentence Neal spun around and pulled him into a kiss. It didn't last long before the taller man was pulling away and walking inside. He got to his bed before his legs went out from under him and he had to sit.

He sat there for a moment cursing himself for being so stupid. He had just ruined the longest relationship he had ever had. All because he couldn't just ask his friend for a little time alone so he could bury his feelings once more.

Feeling the bed dip next to him Neal felt his body tense. He had no idea what the older man was going to do and he really didn't want to. He took a shaky breath steeling himself for the inevitable heartbreak and lifted his head to look at him.

Mozzie was staring at the wall opposite of them his eyes blinking slowly as if he was trying to decode something. He didn't look like he was going to walk out of his home and his life for good. He was one of the best at hiding what he was though.

"You kissed me," Mozzie said after a moment.

"I did," Neal nodding licking his lips.

"Why?"

A sad chuckle left his lips as he turned fully towards his friend. He wasn't looking at the young man, but now that he wasn't caught in his mind he was able to read his friend. It wasn't often that he looked like he was lost but that was exactly how he looked now.

"Because I love you," Neal whispered his heart ready to pound out of his chest.

"You love me?"

"Very much."

"You're Neal Caffrey. You could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone else. None of them are you. I know it's probably not what you want to hear, but I've been in love with you for years and I never told you because I know you don't feel the same way about me. I tried to..."

Neal trailed off when Mozzie finally lifted his head. His expression was completely blank causing the younger man's stomach to drop. Maybe he had been wrong about whether or not he was going to leave. It really was possible that he was going to lose him.

"I'm sorry," Neal offered calmly his shoulders sagging.

He started to turn away from the older man when a hand came rest on his knee. Freezing where he was he slowly lifted his head so he was looking at his friend. His blue eyes locked on the darker ones as a hand came up to cup the side of his face and pull him into a kiss.

Sighing happily Neal tilted his head to the side as the man's tongue traced over his lips. Letting his mouth fall open he moaned softly. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and it felt even better than anything that he had imagined over the years.

Placing his hand on the back of his friends head he moved closer until their knees were pressed together. Their tongues tangled together as they licked into each others mouth before Moz pulled away panting softly his forehead resting on Neal's.

"I never thought I'd get to do that," Mozzie muttered his eyes closed.

"Kiss me?" Neal questioned his hand coming up to rub over his chest his mind already picturing what I would be like taking it off.

Instead of answering Mozzie tilted his head to the side so he had access to his neck. Lips pressed just over his pulse point placing kisses and gentle nips to the flesh drawing moans from Neal. He was pushed back so he was laying down as the older man stretched out over him.

"Moz," Neal moaned his fingers curling into the back of his shirt.

Skilled fingers found their way under his undershirt causing him to arch up slightly. He had known that the man would be skilled, but to feel him actually touching him was almost too much. He needed to feel more before he went insane.

His eyes opened to look up at Mozzie only for his breath to catch seeing the man staring down at him. They watched each other for a moment before he moved away from him and started to pull off his clothing. Moving so he was on his elbows Neal watched as the man he loved finally go naked.

Licking his lips he reached for the other man his body shaking in want. His fingertips brushed against the warm flesh making him whimper slightly as he moved to his knees. He needed to have the man under his hands and tongue.

Leaning forward he started to pepper kisses to the hairy chest as he held onto his hips. He heard the other man sigh his hand coming up to pet his hair. Moving up to his nipple he ran his tongue over it causing the man to tighten before letting go.

"Neal," Mozzie groaned pulling him away, "You're being serious. You actually want me."

"Yes," the younger man nodded his head quickly, "God, Moz, you look so beautiful."

Before the older man could say anything else Neal drug him into another kiss. He pulled the man down and flipped them over so he was able to straddle his waist. Grinding his hips down he pulled away feeling the man's hard cock against his own.

Kissing and licking his way down the other man's body he came to stop at his hard length. His hand came up to roll the large balls as he bent down to nuzzle at the cock. It had been awhile since he had a cock in his face and he had to admit that he missed it.

Looking up he saw that Mozzie had taken off his glasses. A strong hand gripped his shoulder pulling him until he made his way back up so he was face to face with the other man. Almost instantly he was dragging into a kiss his mouth being blundered.

The hands moved over his body tugging at his clothes until he had to break the kiss to strip himself. A gasp came from him as he finally felt the naked body against his own. Without thinking he started to rock his hips loving the way his friend felt.

"Mozzie," Neal whimper holding onto the older man's shoulders tightly, "You feel so good."

Feeling a hand come to stop on his ass he felt it start to knead at the flesh causing him to move faster while the other curled in his hair. His face was forced back towards the man's until they were staring into each others eyes. Smiling softly he placed an innocent kiss to his lips.

A shaky smile was returned as the hand spread his cheeks a finger running over his hole. His head fell forward resting on the man's chest as he pushed back against the finger. Before he knew it he was flipped onto his back while Mozzie dug through his drawers until he came back with a tube of lube.

Taking his place between Neal's spread legs Mozzie lifted his leg so it was resting on the man's shoulder. His eyes slipped shut the sound of the lube being opened echoing through the room. Then a slicked finger circled his hole causing him to sigh.

Opening his eyes Neal stared up at his friend only to see him looking back at him. Reaching up he ran a finger over the man's lips drawing a smile to them. He looked so amazing in that moment that the younger man couldn't help but pull him down and kiss him.

Mozzie's tongue pushed into his mouth a the finger finally entered him. Neal broke the kiss letting his head fall to the side moaning at the feeling. Teeth nipped at his exposed neck the finger slowly working in and out of him until a second and third were stretching him open.

Panting he tried to rock his hips down to get the fingers deeper or faster or something. All he knew was that it wasn't enough. He needed the man to be in him soon. It seemed as if he wanted to teas him until he begged and he was close to doing so.

Before he could though the fingers were pulled out of him and the older man was pushing his hard cock in. His nails dug into his lovers back hard enough to draw droplets of blood. He had known that Mozzie was thick, but he felt almost too much stretching him.

"Moz," Neal whimpered as the man set a slow pace.

"You're not the only one that's been dreaming of this," Mozzie replied sounding a lot calmer than the other man, "I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you."

Neal wanted to respond to the older man when he changed the pace. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in roughly. Tossing his head back they younger man gasped out his lovers name as if it was a prayer. His mind went completely blank as he got lost in the pleasure.

His back arched up as Mozzie used him. It felt so good and he knew that it wasn't going to belong before it was over. It was the last thing he wanted, but he hoped that it wasn't the last time they did it. He didn't want to think that he'd only have him once.

A hand wrapped around his cock and that twas it for him. His body tense as his mouth fell open in a silent scream his orgasm rushing through him. Gasping for breath he felt back on the bed his eyes shut as he came down from his high.

Above him he felt the man tighten his grip on his thigh as his thrusts became erratic. His name spilled from his lovers lips as his own orgasm racked through him. Neal could never have imagined that Mozzie would look so beautiful as he came.

A moment later the other man pulled out of him and fell to the side. Moving so he was leaning on one elbow he looked down at his friend taking in everything that he was. Smiling happily he bent down and placed a kiss to his lips causing his eyes to open.

"Neal," Mozzie whispered his hand coming up to cup the side of his face as his thumb brushed over his lips.

"Mozzie," Neal smiled widely.

The hand on his face moved to the back of his head gently pulling him down so he was cuddled into his chest. Sighing he closer his eyes letting himself soak in the warmth of his lover as they laid there. As much as he loved having sex he loved this part more.

"Out of your system?" Mozzie questioned his voice soft and detached.

"What?" Neal asked forcing himself to pull away and set up fully, "What are you talking about, Moz?"

"Your 'love' of me. Are you over it?"

Feeling both anger and heartbreak fill him Neal stood up and grabbed his pants. He should have known telling Mozzie about his feelings would end horribly, but he had wanted so badly that he had pushed those feeling away. He really was so damn stupid sometimes.

Going to the table he poured himself a glass of wine wishing he had something stronger. As much as he dreamed of having a night with his friend he wanted to take it back and forget it all. He hated when people threw his emotions back in his face.

"I'll just..." Mozzie started climbing off the bed.

"You're a son of a bitch," Neal snarled glaring angrily at the man, "You know that?"

"It's been mentioned before. Is there a reason for you calling me that?"

"Besides your acting as if how I feel towards you means nothing?"

"Because you're 'in love' with me."

Slamming his drink onto the table he made his way to his friend feeling more violent than he normally did. He wanted to smack him so hard that he wiped the sarcasm from his voice. It was ridiculous that he could hear the air quotes in his voice.

"If you didn't feel the same way you could have just left," Neal replied before the emotion drained out of him and all he wanted to do was curl up and cry, "Just go. You've done enough damage."

Before Neal could get very far a hand gripped his causing him to stop moving. Sighing he stared down at the older man waiting for him to say something. When nothing was spoke he started to try to leave only to be pulled into a kiss.

Jerking away Neal glared at his friend feeling the tears start to gather in his eyes. Slipping backwards he tried to figure out how far he could get away before Mozzie tried to do anything else. He really couldn't deal with him doing anything else.

"Neal," Mozzie opened his mouth to say more.

"Don't," Neal shook his head his voice breaking, "What did I do, Moz? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you!"

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

Neal waited for the other man to speak, but when no words came forth he threw his hands up and turned away. He figured that it wouldn't be long before he was alone. He could wait a little while before he completely broke down.

"You love me," Mozzie slowly stated putting his glasses on, "Do you really not see how wrong that sounds?"

"Really?" Neal groaned wanting to bash his head in, "You're really going to..."

"You're Neal Caffrey. You can have anyone in the world on their knees and I'm supposed to believe you love me."

Hearing something in the older man's voice Neal looked up. Mozzie looked so lost. It was as if he didn't… Did he truly not believe that he could be in love with him? Did he not see how amazing and beautiful he was?

"Mozzie," Neal whispered staring at him, "I love you. I love you so much."

"You could have..."

"I don't want anyone else. None of them are going to be as brilliant as you. Or as funny. Or as beautiful. I only want you."

The older man stared at Neal for a moment before he started to make his way back to the bed. It was then that he realized the man was still naked. For a moment he had no idea what to do. Then Mozzie was folding down the covers and climbing in himself before motioning for him to follow.

Once he was naked himself and under the covers he let himself take a deep breath. His head was resting on his friends shoulder as his hand rested on the hairy chest. It was exactly how it was before only there was an awkwardness that he couldn't shake.

"Remind me," Mozzie whispered after a moment.

"What?" Neal questioned confused.

"Remind me that you love me. I don't want to forget."

"I can do that."

"Good. Because I will. Forget. I'll think that this is a joke. That you're..."

Before Mozzie could finish Neal leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was sweet and innocent, but it was enough to have him falling silent. That was enough for him this early into this part of their relationship.

"I love you, Mozzie," Neal muttered against his lips, "I love you."

The two men fell into silence as the laid there. An arm came to wrap around Neal's shoulders hold him close. He knew that this was the only place that he would ever want to be. If that meant that he would have to spend time showing Mozzie how much he cared than that was a small price to pay. One that he was more than willing to do.


End file.
